


Relax

by Anonymous



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, M/M, Medieval Knight Struggles To Understand Dildo, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Wolfram, and then reciprocating with his tongue, this is literally yuuri taking the strap ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “A toy?” Wolfram looked back down at it, “There are no children at the castle, Yuuri. Greta is already legally an adult. And besides,” Wolfram shot him a suddenly fiery look, “this looks like a penis.”
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings, in case the summary and tags weren't enough:  
> -This is a PWP, featuring a trans guy giving a cis guy the strap and then getting eaten out and... that's about it. Enjoy!

For the umpteenth time that day, Yuuri second-guessed himself. That in itself wasn’t unusual—Yuuri second-guessed many of his decisions. It came with the territory of ‘king’, since most of his decisions impacted people in ways he couldn’t even begin to understand, though over the years he had certainly grown in confidence. But kingly matters were actually easier, mainly because he had advisors in those matters, who plainly spoke the pros and cons and who made his decisions work out even if they thought he was being stupid.

It helped that he had Wolfram, too, who would lay in bed with him after a hard day and assure him that his decisions were good and everything would work out, even if he always worded it rather unkindly. After years of marriage, Yuuri knew what Wolfram really meant.

But in this matter, he was alone, with no advisors or Wolfram to boost his confidence. Worse yet, he’d had hours to agonize over his decision. From the very moment he’d bought the gift, he’d wondered if it was a good idea. Standing in the bathroom after a straight half-hour of mortifying preparation, he felt even less confident. 

It wasn’t too late to back out. Sure, he’d told Wolfram he’d gotten him a gift, but he was a dutiful husband and had brought more than just the one. Maybe he would just swap it out before Wolfram came to bed, and pretend he hadn’t spent all day trying and failing to build up his nerve.

Yuuri rushed to the royal bedroom from the Maou’s personal bath, half-convinced he would indeed be swapping his husband’s present and wanting to be sure he had the time just in case he really did lose his nerve. He should have had the time; Wolfram usually finished work around then but he always made time to see Greta before bed, even if she was now far too old to get tucked in and read bedtime stories. 

So he entered their room with confidence, only to squawk in surprise at the sight of his husband standing over their bed, green eyes narrowed in confusion and pale hands fondling the bright purple dildo Yuuri had foolishly left out in plain sight as if he could somehow figure out what it was through touch.

“W-Wolf!” Yuuri actually squeaked, “You’re early!”

“Yuuri,” Wolfram said, and turned his questioning gaze to him, “What is this?”

“It’s...um. Well—I mean…I thought...”

Wolfram’s perfect eyebrow twitched in irritation at his floundering. Yuuri gulped. 

“It’s…a toy.”

“A toy?” Wolfram looked back down at it, “There are no children at the castle, Yuuri. Greta is already legally an adult. And besides,” Wolfram shot him a suddenly fiery look, “this looks like a penis.”

Yuuri felt like crying.

“It’s a, um, I mean...on Earth…”

“Did you get our daughter a _phallus_ , Yuuri?” Forget fire, Wolfram’s very voice could melt ice. 

“It’s for you!” Yuuri cried, face so red it felt hot.

“Why would I need a phallus when yours works perfectly fine?” Wolfram asked slowly, as if speaking to a small child. The effect was horrifying considering the content of the question.

“It’s not,” Yuuri said, paused, started again, “it’s for you to wear,” he finally admitted, “so you can… _you know_...to me.”

Finally, Wolfram’s eyes trailed to the innocent black harness laying on the bed. Yuuri waited with bated breath.

“Are you saying you wish I had a penis?” Wolfram finally asked. The voice that had once been hot enough to melt ice now sounded cold enough to freeze it.

“No!” Yuuri cried.

“Then what are you saying, wimp?!”

“I’m saying that I love you no matter what, and I would still want you even if you had a penis!”

Wolfram’s entire face went a particularly adorable shade of scarlet, his anger gone and replaced by the endearing embarrassment he somehow still couldn’t shake when Yuuri said something sweet, even after years of marriage. 

“You,” Wolfram sputtered, “you wimp! That’s all you had to say, why do you always make everything so unnecessarily difficult?”

“Sorry,” Yuuri said, just because it was easier than arguing any further, and cautiously stepped toward his bashful husband. Without even realizing he’d made the decision to go through with it, Yuuri added, “Do you, um...want to?”

Wolfram looked up at him through his perfect blond eyelashes.

“Do I want to what?”

Was Wolfram actually going to make him say it? Yuuri groaned inwardly and averted his eyes.

“Do you want to fuck me with the strap-on I got you?”

Wolfram looked down at the stap-on in question and then back up to Yuuri’s face. Yuuri shuddered at the look that crossed Wolfram’s face, equal parts embarrassment, intrigue, and growing hunger.

“Yes.”

Yuuri had to show Wolfram how to set up and put on the harness, which wasn’t sexy at all, actually, and just made Yuuri’s cheeks flame in embarrassment. Wolfram afterwards was sexy, sitting on their bed wearing nothing but one of his thin nightshirts and the black harness. The cock he was wearing might have been unnaturally purple, but the way it jutted between his legs sucked all the moisture from Yuuri’s mouth.

Suddenly, he couldn't remember why he’d protested so much when he found out he was engaged to a boy. Of course, Wolfram had never had a penis in the first place, not that he’d known that when he was 15 and ignorant, but the way his cock twitched in interest at just the sight of Wolfram wearing one made all those years of fear seem even more ridiculous and unnecessary.

“You like it?” Wolfram practically purred, glowing under Yuuri’s undivided attention.

“I’d like it better if you weren’t wearing that shirt,” Yuuri said, and Wolfram lounged back against the pillows of their bed.

“So come and take it off me,” Wolfram said, every bit like the spoiled prince he was. Yuuri crawled onto the bed beside him.

“You’re the one that’s supposed to be ravishing me,” he complained, though weakly, and leaned in for a kiss. 

Wolfram’s arms wrapped around him and they were kissing, sweet at first but with growing passion. Yuuri loved kissing Wolfram, who was so good at it Yuuri had breathlessly asked just how many partners he’d been kissing before him after their very first session. At the time, Wolfram had just grinned and demanded to know if he was jealous. Yuuri had definitely been jealous, though he’d denied it in the moment. Now, he knew Wolfram had only kissed two other people before him and never to the degree they went at it. Wolfram was just naturally talented with his tongue, and receptive to all of Yuuri’s little noises of pleasure, eagerly adapting and doing more of what Yuuri liked until his cock was so hard he was dripping. 

It was a wonderful skill. So wonderful that even years later, Yuuri found himself hopelessly distracted by Wolfram’s tongue. Before he knew it, he was the one on his back against the pillows and Wolfram looming overtop him, somehow shirtless and straddling his legs. Yuuri blinked owlishly in surprise. His cock was hard and leaking already.

“Someone’s eager,” Wolfram teased, and Yuuri felt himself flush in embarrassment. He couldn’t even deny it.

“You’re just really good at that!” He tried to deny anyway, but lost his voice when Wolfram leaned in closer and their cocks brushed: flushed, tan skin against obnoxiously purple silicone. His next noise was strangled. Wolfram’s deep chuckle just made Yuuri’s cock twitch helplessly all the more.

“Wolfram,” he said instead, lidded eyes watching in fascination as his husband gingerly wrapped calloused fingers around the both of them and stroked. Yuuri’s mouth was so dry. He swallowed helplessly. “Wolf--”

“Shh,” Wolfram shushed him gently, lips brushing against his ear. Yuuri jerked his hips helplessly into Wolfram’s hand and Wolfram’s bright purple cock. “Let me take care of you.”

And then Wolfram was jerking him off, hand firm and pace maddeningly slow. Yuuri whimpered and gasped, head against the pillows and hips working up and down as if he could force Wolfram along faster. A firm hand pushed him back down when he got too rowdy, and warm lips teased his earlobe and the slope of his jaw as Wolfram forced that same slow, steady pace. Wolfram’s hand was so warm and his cock unnaturally cool, and it was somehow both maddening and not enough at once.

It was only when Yuuri finally begged, a broken little “Please!” that Wolfram stilled his hand and moved his hips away. Yuuri breathed in deeply and helplessly jerked his hips into thin air.

“Wolf,” he babbled, and Wolfram kissed his cheek.

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into, Yuuri?” Wolfram asked, suddenly serious. 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked, cock twitching helplessly.

“You know where you’re asking me to put this, don’t you?”

Yuuri’s cheeks warmed. “Of course I do!” He said, and then, quieter, “I already...cleaned it.”

Wolfram’s eyebrows shot to his hairline and then he was laughing helplessly and Yuuri’s cheeks were so red from embarrassment that they ached.

“You don’t have to laugh!”

“Sorry,” Wolfram gasped, shoulders still shaking with laughter, “I was just thinking how horrified you would have been when we met if you could see yourself now.”

That was fair, but Yuuri pushed at Wolfram’s shoulder anyway when it continued to shake. “You’re ruining the mood!” Yuuri complained, and Wolfram sobered up a lot faster at that, though he was still smiling mischievously as he grabbed Yuuri’s hips and dragged him down the bed with such suddenness Yuuri squeaked.

“My apologies, Your Majesty,” Wolfram purred in his ear. Eager fingers spread his legs and Wolfram leaned into him. The purple dildo rubbed against the cleft of his ass and Yuuri shuddered.

“Wolf,” he murmured, suddenly anxious again. Was this actually a good idea? Neither of them had ever tried sex this way before, and Yuuri was suddenly worried they were too inexperienced to make it work. What if it hurt?

“Yuuri,” Wolfram said, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “relax.”

Yuuri tried to relax, but he failed when Wolfram leaned over and grabbed the oil. Wide black eyes watched as Wolfram lubed up his unnatural purple cock.

“Wolf,” Yuuri said again, heart thumping painfully. The anxiety must have been clear in his voice because Wolfram looked up, and then a warm hand was cupping his cheeks.

“Yuuri,” Wolfram said, sounding so self-assured and in control, “relax.”

Then they were kissing, or rather Wolfram was kissing and Yuuri was trying to make his mouth work. He felt like a man made of tin, his jaw rusted and hard to use.

“Relax,” Wolfram murmured against his lips. Yuuri tried to relax. Wolfram’s mouth was warm and pliant against his, tongue wet and hot as it pushed into his mouth. Yuuri focused on the way Wolfram teased him, nibbling on his lower lip and gently coaxing his mouth open wider. Wolfram really was a great kisser.

Something slick rubbed against the cleft of his ass and Yuuri moaned. Wolfram nudged Yuuri’s legs wider and Yuuri let them fall apart. Wolfram’s tongue grazed the roof of his mouth and Yuuri sighed. 

Wolfram’s rocking hips had better access with his legs spread; the slick something rubbing at his ass cheeks was between them now, rubbing oil against his heated flesh. Yuuri tried to gasp but Wolfram’s mouth was still there, tongue hot and tantalizing. He whimpered instead.

“Relax,” Wolfram murmured. Yuuri relaxed. Something prodded at his asshole, slick and warm and much smaller than he thought a dick ought to be. Before Yuuri could think to clench, it slipped inside and he jerked to attention.

“What--”

“Relax,” Wolfram murmured. There was a hand rubbing at the skin of his chest, kneading and soothing. Yuuri relaxed. The thing inside him was small and thin and slicked with oil. It didn’t feel unpleasant, but wasn’t exactly pleasurable either. If that was all anal was, he didn’t see the hype, but at least it didn’t hurt.

Wolfram’s finger teased his nipple. Yuuri tipped his head back in surprise. Something else prodded at his asshole and slipped inside.

“Relax,” Wolfram said before he could even think to say anything. Yuuri gripped Wolfram’s shoulders. The fingers teasing his nipple resumed. Yuuri relaxed.

Another something against his ass. Another kiss. Another brush of fingers. “Relax.” Yuuri relaxed.

The fingers inside him, because by now he realized what they were, twisted. Yuuri’s hips lifted of their own accord. Stars exploded across his vision. He was not relaxed, but this was better. This was pleasure, and he cried Wolf’s name in surprise.

“Relax,” Wolfram murmured against his ear. Yuuri panted for breath. He was trembling too hard to relax.

“Wolf,” he said again, but Wolfram quieted him with a kiss. The fingers in his ass moved, maddeningly slowly. Eventually, Yuuri relaxed.

Yuuri’s cock was leaking steadily, flushed and so hard it settled against his stomach. Wolfram carefully avoided touching it, too busy kissing him breathless and tweaking his nipple between perfect pale fingers and removing the ones working his ass so suddenly that Yuuri whined at the loss.

“Relax,” Wolfram chuckled against his lips, and then the silicone cock was there again, somehow still slick with oil and rubbing against his heated entrance. Yuuri could feel his anxiety coming back, but Wolfram moved his head back just enough to look into his eyes and there was something so comforting about looking up into Wolfram’s brilliant green. Those eyes were always so confident. As insecure as Yuuri knew Wolfram really was, when it came to Yuuri there was nothing but assurance in Wolfram’s eyes. Assurance that Wolfram would stand by him, support him, protect him. Yuuri looked into those green eyes and relaxed.

The head of Wolfram’s cock pushed inside. Calloused fingers brushed against his own cock, leaking and neglected against his stomach. Yuuri’s lips parted in surprise.

“Relax,” Wolfram murmured.

“Don’t stop,” Yuuri breathed. Wolfram’s lips found his neck, nipping softly at the skin as his hips pressed forward. The purple cock slid further inside him as Wolfram’s talented fingers teased the head of his cock. 

It was uncomfortable; the toy inside him was much thicker around than Wolfram’s fingers had been after all, and his passage was as tight and virginal as one got. But Wolfram’s mouth and fingers felt good. Pleasure mingled with pain until Yuuri was breathing deeply and trembling.

Wolfram’s hips stopped.

“Relax,” Wolfram murmured against the skin of his neck.

Yuuri whimpered, “I can’t,” in a very wimpy way Wolfram could have eaten him alive over. Instead, his husband took his cock in hand and stroked him properly, thumb against the dripping head.

“Yes, you can,” Wolfram said, and with his free hand led one of Yuuri’s up to cup his breast. Yuuri watched his trembling fingers indent the soft flesh with half-lidded eyes and wet his chapped lips. Wolfram smirked at his reaction and arched his back in a way that was very sexy and never failed to make Yuuri weak when he was the one buried inside his husband’s warm body. Suddenly, Yuuri couldn't help but wonder if Wolfram was turned on by this too. Was he wet underneath the harness? Dripping down his legs and eagerly waiting his own turn?

The thought made Yuuri’s cock twitch with interest, even as Wolfram pumped it in his fist.

“Wolf,” Yuuri moaned, and jerked his hips up into that enticing hand. Wolfram’s hips moved forward just a bit more to follow him, and when Yuuri brought his own back down he speared himself just a bit more on that long silicone cock. Wolfram’s hand twisted at the same moment, and Yuuri’s moan turned wanton. “Wolf!”

“Relaxed?” Wolfram asked, voice low with desire and so very sexy. Yuuri didn’t feel very relaxed, actually, but this was so much better.

“Don’t stop,” Yuuri whimpered, and jerked his hips back up into Wolfram’s hand and then back down onto Wolfram’s cock. 

Part of him reasoned he should probably be embarrassed, even though he’d seen Wolfram eagerly fuck himself on Yuuri’s own cock before and never found it anything other than unbelievably hot, but he felt too good to be properly self-conscious. No doubt egged on by Yuuri’s begging, Wolfram thrust his hips forward with such force Yuuri’s whole body jerked. Pleasure raced up his spine, and Yuuri cried Wolfram’s name reverently.

“Yes,” Yuuri moaned, as scandalously as any well-endowed porn star, “Like that, Wolf, please—!”

So Wolfram did it like that again, and then again, hips rocking with so much force Yuuri had to close his eyes lest he get dizzy from the way the ceiling moved. The bed, thankfully, was well made, and didn’t creak, though it seemed like Wolfram was trying to test its sturdiness. Yuuri had always known Wolfram had the better core strength, but to feel the results of it was something else entirely.

Yuuri’s cock was neglected, weeping steadily against his stomach as Wolfram used both hands to steady Yuuri’s hips for a more thorough pounding, but he found the pleasure mounting anyway. Yuuri thought Wolfram was hottest when he came without any stimulation on his clit, but Yuuri had never considered he might be able to come without his cock being touched. Wolfram was proving it very well could be possible; for someone who had never had a cock before he was using the silicone dildo with remarkable skill.

“Wolf,” Yuuri choked, as he arched his back into Wolfram’s thrusting hips. He longed to grab his cock but something wanted him to hold out as long as possible, feel Wolfram as long as possible. “I love you, you’re so good, Wolf, yes, please, keep going, I love you,” he tried to say, but his steady stream of words probably came out less like words at all and more like incomprehensible babble. That was confirmed when Wolfram chuckled and shushed him, gentle and sweet and perfectly at odds with the rough way he pounded into him.

“You’re doing great, Yuuri,” Wolfram praised. Wolfram’s praise was rare, but always genuine. Yuuri flushed to hear it.

“You’re great,” he managed to praise right back, “You feel so good. S-so good, W-Wolf—!”

And then he was moaning, wanton, desperate, as his eyes rolled back and his lips parted and his cock twitched the way it always did just before release.

He tried to moan his warning, the way he usually did so Wolfram didn’t get a cunt full of cum without being prepared for it, but he found he was too distracted to do little more than gasp and cry.

But Wolfram had plenty of experience with Yuuri’s expressions of pleasure, and before Yuuri could properly spurt his cum all over his own stomach, Wolfram’s warm hand was there, suddenly jerking him off as he continued his powerful thrusts, so good Yuuri felt actual tears well into his eyes as he finally hit that peak and tumbled over the edge.

The next thing he knew, Wolfram was beside him, arms wrapped around him and lips gentle against his shoulder. He didn’t remember Wolfram pulling out of him, but there was nothing between his legs except a faint ache.

“Wolf?” he asked, tongue thick in his mouth and body heavy.

Wolfram hummed against his shoulder, and then chuckled in that incredibly low, sexy way he sometimes did. 

“Good?”

Yuuri found himself smiling, wide and dopey, as he stretched out on the bed and turned his body to face Wolfram’s. He hummed his affirmative, and Wolfram kissed his face.

“Who knew you could be such a pillow princess,” Wolfram said, amused. 

‘Pillow princess’ was a term Yuuri had once used on Wolfram, after a session when he’d been particularly demanding and bratty, and though he’d been positively scandalized by it once he’d demanded Yuuri explain its meaning, he’d clearly held onto it in the hope of turning the tables one day.

“Shuddup,” Yuuri said.

Who knew he’d like penetration so much? After all those years of shying away from the thought of being gay, particularly because he thought dicks were weird, he’d somehow not only married a man but begged his husband to fuck him anally with a toy he’d purchased himself.

Someone, somewhere, was probably laughing at him.

It was probably Wolfram, though his husband was doing a wonderful job of keeping his laughter to himself.

Instead, Wolfram carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, the act surprisingly tender after such rough fucking. Yuuri hummed and curled into his husband’s warmth, arm wrapped around Wolfram’s waist. He must have really passed out for a few minutes, because the cum on his chest was already cleared away and Wolfram’s cock was gone, the harness set aside. Yuuri trailed a lazy hand down Wolfram’s chest and smiled when his hand touched nothing but skin.

“Love you,” Yuuri murmured, as his hand trailed lower. Wolfram shivered when Yuuri’s fingers brushed against his hip.

“I love you, Yuuri,” Wolfram said. He sighed when Yuuri’s hand wandered between his legs and Yuuri grinned sleepily when he felt the proof of Wolfram’s desire.

“You’re soaking wet,” he said, equal parts amused and aroused. Wolfram huffed.

“Are you surprised? Your moaning was vulgar.”

“Right,” Yuuri said, mouth pressed to Wolfram’s collarbone and hand gently petting Wolfram’s coarse pubic hair, “you like when I’m vulgar.”

“But not when you gloat,” Wolfram said. Then Yuuri’s fingers slid between the folds of his cunt and Wolfram didn’t say much else, just moaned low and hungry.

“You fucked me so good, Wolf,” Yuuri said, lips up by Wolfram’s ear and fingers slowly sliding down the length of Wolfram’s clit, “You were incredible.”

Wolfram’s cunt was so wet. He moaned prettily as Yuuri’s fingers rubbed his cock, and his breath hitched when they moved lower, sliding inside him easily.

“Using a penis isn’t that difficult,” Wolfram sniffed, haughty. It was probably a cutting commentary on all the times Yuuri had underperformed, particularly when they were younger and just starting to fool around. But Yuuri was too blissed out to take the bait, and just hummed a vague confirmation as he fucked his fingers inside Wolfram’s warmth.

“You’re still good at it,” he said because it was true. Wolfram was good at basically everything. It really wasn’t fair. 

Wolfram wasn’t so good at taking compliments, even though he enjoyed receiving them, so he bit his lip rather than reply and blew a breath of air through his nose when Yuuri clumsily brushed a thumb against his cock.

Wolf was so sexy, and his cunt was so warm and wet and inviting. Yuuri loved sinking into it. His favorite way to fuck his husband was probably the least interesting; penis-in-vagina with Wolf on his back so they could kiss, so Yuuri could pound him into the mattress and watch the way his perfect blond eyebrows knit together in pleasure. 

But there were other wonderful ways to do it, and Yuuri enjoyed them all. Wolfram was sexy from any angle, and warm and perfect no matter what. He took Yuuri so easily, and moaned as loud as he yelled when he got really into it. Yuuri loved getting him to that point with his cock, but there was something just so satisfying about doing it with his mouth.

Energy replenished enough to move, Yuuri rolled onto his knees and settled himself between Wolfram’s legs quick enough to catch his husband by surprise. Wolfram watched with dark, eager green eyes as Yuuri scooted down the bed and grinned up at him mischievously, intentions clear. As outwardly scandalized as Wolfram had been about oral sex in the beginning, he really seemed to enjoy it a lot.

“Yuuri,” he said, already blushing in what Yuuri assumed was anticipation.

“Relax,” Yuuri said before he could continue. Wolfram flushed darker.

Wolfram’s cunt was glistening, it was so wet, and Yuuri took a moment to admire it before parting the damp lips with his fingers. A quick glance up at Wolfram showed a wonderful sight; green eyes dark with desire, lashes lowered seductively, cheeks pink and lips slightly bruised from kisses and teeth. Yuuri kept eye contact as he leaned in to press a kiss to Wolfram’s clit.

The response was immediate; a hitched breath, eyes fluttering closed, lips pursed. Yuuri let his own eyes close and smiled against Wolfram’s damp cunt.

“Yuuri,” Wolfram sighed.

“Relax,” Yuuri said, and flicked his tongue along the small bud of Wolfram’s cock.

Eating Wolfram out really was one of his favorite things. He loved tonguing at his clit, swiping over the sensitive head with alternating swirls and flicks that made Wolfram throw his head back and moan low and loud and obscene. He loved driving Wolfram crazy with his pace, loved building him up to the point where Wolfram lost control enough to dig long, pale fingers in his dark hair. He loved sliding lower, until he could push his tongue inside. Loved the way Wolfram would shout and drag his head closer, burying Yuuri’s tongue deeper through his own will.

So that’s what he did, until Wolfram was trembling beneath him, fingers so firm in his hair his scalp hurt a little and it was hard to breath. Yuuri was too distracted by Wolfram’s cunt to really care about any of that—instead he fucked his tongue in and out of him, and then dragged it up to capture his clit. 

Wolfram’s moan sounded a bit like a sob, his thighs trembling on either side of Yuuri’s head so much Yuuri placed warm hands on either one and rubbed his thumb against the skin in a gesture he hoped was comforting.

“Relax,” he mumbled against Wolfram’s cock, but Wolfram was too tense with pleasure and babbling encouraging nonsense to listen.

“Please,” Wolfram said, and, “Yuuri,” again and again as he ground his hips into Yuuri’s face to desperately chase release.

Yuuri never could deny Wolfram anything for long. 

So he pressed fingers back into him as he took the bud of Wolfram’s cock into his mouth and _sucked_ , just the way he knew Wolfram liked. Wolf’s next noise of pleasure was practically a scream and then he was cuming, telltale in the way his fingers tightened in Yuuri’s hair and his back arched and his legs clamped up to trap him in place. Yuuri was fine with all of that, eagerly fucking his finger into him and sucking at him through the entire orgasm. 

It was only when Wolfram gasped and tried to pry Yuuri’s head out of his lap that he let go and pulled out. His face was wet from nose to chin but Yuuri grinned dopily at Wolfram anyway as his husband guided him up the length of the bed. He wiped a hand over the wetness to remove it before allowing himself to collapse against his spent husband—Wolfram never did appreciate getting his own fluids where they didn’t belong.

They were both breathing just as deeply, and smiling just as wide as Yuuri snaked arms around Wolfram’s body and settled close.

“How was that?” he asked, muffled against Wolfram’s collarbone.

“Silence, Yuuri,” Wolfram said, fingers massaging against his scalp where they had once pulled, “you’ll ruin the moment.”

“Relax,” Yuuri murmured against his husband’s skin, “nothing could ruin this.”


End file.
